Unstoppable
by My Dark Magic
Summary: NO MORE UPDATES: In the heat of fear and danger, one will arise. One will save. What a "La Tua Cantante" cannot be resisted, one man will remain to save the helpless and pick up pieces to a broken puzzle. Throughout all, love is unstoppable.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Soul

My Dark Magic

Summary:

_BellaxJacob: in the heat of fear and danger, one will arise. One will save. When a "La Tua Cantante" cannot be resisted, one man will remain to save and pick up pieces to a broken puzzle._

Hello, everybody!

First I would like to say a big warm welcome to all of my new readers. I hope you enjoy my story, this is my second fanfiction that I have posted under Stephanie Meyer's book, _Twilight _and I honestly hope that you enjoy this story and I encourage you to read the first story that I posted- _White Wolf_. I don't have the time or the energy to summarize if for you, but I promise (well I guess I shouldn't say that, but I'm pretty darn sure) that you'll like it. Until you decide that, enjoy what little I have written for you now.

For all my readers who are veterans, a new story has begun! Hoorah! I know that this is out of the blue and that it probably isn't that good but I'm hoping that it will become something much more intricate just as _White Wolf _did. Maybe I won't be as lucky as last time and this may turn out to be a total failure. You decide. Tell me with your reviews. Please and thank you.

_-My Dark Magic_

"Bella Swan,"

It was the last voice I wanted to hear, a voice that induced a cold shudder to run down my spine. His scorching black eyes had been searing my emotions with a white hot fire. Brilliant bronze hair, pale white skin, and unearthly beauty- it was Edward Cullen with whom I had had a very awkward first meeting earlier that afternoon. Not a word had been shared. The only communication he had given to me was a glare. If looks could kill, my life would have been stolen from me within the first few seconds. We had been dismissed from school now, and I was in no mood to talk to the very boy that had been mentally torturing me all day.

Reluctantly, I pivoted on my heel on the gravel asphalt of Forks High School's parking lot, turning to come face to face with Edward's charcoal eyes that burned so prominently next to his white skin. I didn't say anything in reply. I couldn't. After treating me the way that he had in class, embarrassing me, I was pretty sure that he could figure that I didn't want to speak to him. I stared into his eyes; but despite my best efforts, they had me hooked like a fish on a line. I was paralyzed. I was scared.

"I apologize for the way I was acting earlier, something was bothering me. You didn't do anything wrong, there's no need to worry." His voice was smooth and perfect, like running fingertips over smooth satin. He was reeling in the fishing line with every solitary word he spoke.

So it wasn't me. It wasn't my fault. His actions still confused me but with each passing second I was becoming more self-assured and relaxed. I couldn't be certain but I think it was his voice that was claming me. It was a strange feeling, very difficult to describe. I felt compelled to reply, but my paralytic spell had not yet been broken. I think he could tell because after a short moment he continued.

"You seem like a very nice girl, Bella, would you mind if I invited you to go on a short walk with me? It'd only be down a path near the school and I would really appreciate being able to talk to you and get to know you better."

I stared into his eyes. The tension in my shoulders was slowly releasing and he could tell. I wasn't completely sure why, but I wanted to go with him. I _really _wanted to. I honestly tried to talk myself out of it but it was a lost battle- a battle that had been lost before it even began. I caved. He could tell this too.

"Sure." I answered; my voice was weak and quivering. He flashed me a dazzling smile and, without another word, Edward began to casually walk towards the trees that bordered the high school. I followed without question. There was something about him. It was mysterious. It was compelling. My mind was clouded; I wasn't thinking straight. Maybe if I was, I wouldn't have made the decision that I did. A stranger asked me to take a walk with him and I said yes. The sky was getting dark- a storm would be coming soon.

I wouldn't be able to retrace the path that he took. My heart was racing, I wasn't paying attention to what was around me; much less what direction we were going. We walked in silence. I don't know how much time passed but it did indeed get darker, I could hear thunder rolling in the distance. Edward didn't take his eyes off of the trees around us and I didn't take my eyes off of him.

In all, the short walk, which progressively grew into a journey that had to have been at _least_ twenty minutes long, was uneventful. Nothing happened. I was getting bored. My legs were getting tired. His charm was wearing off. I was beginning to wonder why I was even there in the first place. That's when he stopped moving. I stopped too. Edward slowly turned around and smiled at me. It wasn't a pleasant warming smile either- it was a knowing, devious, cruel smile. My confusion was obvious but I didn't speak. Once again, I was paralyzed.

"I'm impressed with my own abilities to sustain myself for such a long period of time. I would like to have gone deeper into the woods but I'm not sure that I'll be able to enjoy this unless I'm ready for it; I don't want the humans to find your body. If my plot goes according to plan, you will simply go missing and you're scent will wash away with the coming rain."

I was stunned to silence. Was he playing with me? Was he feeling ok? My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't notice the fear in me voice. Edward chuckled darkly. He noticed.

"Try to enjoy what little time you have left, Bella Swan, my _La Tua Cantante._"

He smiled that crooked, scheming smile and, at a blinding speed, lunged for my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few seconds were rushed and extremely confusing. My eyes couldn't register exactly what I was seeing. I didn't understand. It made no sense. My mind was in total lock down, I processed no thoughts.

You know how in movies when something terrible is about to happen, time slows down? How in so many books, in the midst of danger, they say that it seemed as if everything was in slow-motion? Well that's not what it is like- what it's _really _like. Everything went so fast- to fast to comprehend. I'll do my best to describe it.

Edward was standing straight in front of me. Tall pines surrounded us, casting dark shadows over the crunchy brown ground. The sky was dark even without the dusk of the tree's shade, progressing thunder growled closer and closer every moment and faint cracks of thunder split in the distance. I couldn't see well, my eyes had always been slow to adjust to darkness.

Edward smiled, his blinding white teeth flashed at me. One second he was there, and the next his image faltered and disappeared. He reappeared closer to me; his stone arms were at his sides. I didn't even see them move, but suddenly they were extended and before my mind could process anything I felt a strong force bash into both of my shoulders.

I flew through the air for a split second before my back crashed into the bark of a pine. I gasped in pain and fell forward, almost too fast for me to throw my hands in front of me to break my fall. I knelt down on my knees, my eyes wide and my mouth open, the wind knocked out of me. That's when things went extremely weird.

What I saw didn't make sense. My mind was rattled and reeling, my eyes were slightly rolling, but I know that I saw it; it was a gigantic, midnight black wolf as big, if not bigger, than a fully grown bear. It was stalking menacingly, its back to me, its eyes locked onto Edward. Edward's face dropped in fear; he slowly began to back up. A few torture-filled seconds later, the wolf pounced. Its huge paws came in contact with Edward's chest and he was knocked flat on the ground.

The wolf bared its teeth and drew a deafening roar right in Cullen's face. Edward squirmed for a second; the wolf put more weight onto his chest, trying to hold him down. He looked about to make the kill, but made a fatal mistake. He hesitated. The corners of Edward's mouth curled up. For a second, while the wolf was letting off even the slightest bit, Edward made his move. He kicked up one of his legs, breaking free of the wolf's hold. Then, he turned back from where we had come from and was gone. Literally. I didn't even see him leave.

The wolf hesitated again, slowly turning back to me. I was terrified. The more difficult prey had escaped, only I was left. I was surely a much easier kill. This was it. I wasn't prepared to die. This was the kind of thing that happened in cheesy horror films, it never happened in real life. What stood right in front of me what physically impossible- yet there it was. An enormous, Japanese-horror-movie sized wolf. The wolf spun in a small circle, stared at me for a long moment, then turned its tail and ran in the opposite direction Edward had. Then I was alone.

The sky was dark. The storm was nearly upon me. The rough shot of adrenaline was fading. I was beginning to be able to feel the pain in my sore back. I might have broken a bone somewhere, but I couldn't be sure. This was my very first day in Forks and I was half-conscious on the ground. When I had first arrived, I didn't see the rain as being a bad omen when I first arrived in Forks. It was. I wanted to go home.

I wanted my mom.

I collapsed to my stomach, unable to move anymore. I was so tired, but sleep refused to come to me. I didn't want to move, so I lay on the ground, flat on my stomach. Waiting. I didn't even know I was waiting for. Until it came.

It may have been a few hours or a few minutes, I wasn't sure, but eventually I could hear crunching leaves coming closer and closer. I didn't care. My senses were running double-time, I couldn't feel any bad intentions coming from whoever was approaching. My eyes strained to see who was coming. After a few more seconds of waiting, I saw that there wasn't one person, but two.

I tried to extend my neck further, my water dripped off my hair and onto my arms. When did it start raining? I officially hated rain. I wanted to go to a place where it would never rain again; once again, I wanted to go back to Phoenix. The two forms, both of them men, shuffled closer and closer to me, both were bulky and tan. If I wasn't so tired I would have been scared.

"Hey, Bella?" the first, bulkier man asked. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm." I hummed through my nose. The first man exchanged a look with the second. Both men faltered, fearing to touch me. After a long moment of waiting, the first man carefully cupped his hands under my body, by back burned where he touched it but I didn't care enough to make noise. I knew I'd have time for that in the morning.

The rocking movement of the stranger's arms was beginning to make me feel sick. We walked for what seemed to be hours. It was pouring buckets, I was freezing, I was being held by a complete stranger and I was feeling sick enough to throw up, but in spite of it all my eyelids were heavy. I was exhausted. My mind was swimming deep enough to not resist the sleep that was washing over me like a huge wave. I fell asleep. I'm not sure for how long, but when I eventually woke up it felt as if I had only blinked my eyes. When I opened my eyes I almost screamed in fright.

Hovering over me like a ghost was Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive. My thoughts were scrambled and my vision was blurred, my eyes reluctant to open themselves. All I wanted at that very moment was to fall asleep and remain asleep forever; however, it had always been a flaw of mine to never be able to fall back asleep once I had awoken. Unsure of what to do, I decided that it would just be best to wake up; I groaned and stretched my arms, opening my eyes a small sliver only to quickly close them once again. The room was white, too white, white walls, white tiles, white bed sheets…it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden intensity of the bright room.

I blinked feverishly, feeling the need to know exactly where I was, wherever I was, however, I was very warm and comfortable. It took no more than a moment for me to become used to the lighting. After taking a more thorough look around myself, it was very obvious where I was; there was only one place that could be so white yet so dull. I was in a hospital. I could feel a headache beginning to develop as I attempted to remember why and how I had even gotten in this hospital; too tired to even try and figure it out, I presumed I'd remember later when my head was a bit clearer. I looked at the rest of the room, nothing interested me in particular so I reclined my back down to the hospital bed once more and closed my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

I actually _did _fall back asleep. A miracle, I know- but it _did _happen. The so called "rest" felt like little more than the blink of an eye. When I woke, I was face to face with a wired, tan young man. I wish I could say that the story flowed like a Disney fantasy with princesses, but it didn't. The man didn't sweep down and kiss me romantically. I didn't live happily ever after.

What really happened was, I screamed. Loud. I was babbling and shrieking curses and threats. The young man, perhaps in his twenties, stumbled away from me and tripped over the back of a chair, hitting his head on the side of a nightstand.

I sat bolt upright in the bed, my blurry eyes examining what had just happened. I struggled to get my emotions and mind under control. The man groaned and stirred, sitting up off the floor.

"Holy crap, Bella, you scared the hell out of me!" he exclaimed.

It was then that it hit me. The voice, the face, the skin tone and complexion; it all came back to me. I was surprised with myself for even recognizing him. I hadn't seen him for years.

"Oh my gosh, Jake! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

He stared at me for a few seconds, gently rubbing the back of his head. Finally, he said "Ow."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and reached out my right arm to help him up. That's when things went wrong, as if they weren't pretty wrong already. Tightly grasping my arm was a thick white cast. Slowly and silently, I examined the foreign mass that had been attached to my arm, as if I looked at it from the correct angle it might disappear. It didn't.

"What happened to my arm?" I asked slowly, no emotion in my voice. I think what was scaring me the most was that I really didn't know what had happened. My dream last night had been about people who moved scarily fast and flying backwards and gigantic wolves and lots and lots of rain. Did I mention that I hated rain?

Jacob looked nervously at the floor, anxiously switching his weight from foot to foot. "Sit back down, Bella, you need to rest," he said quietly, tenderly pushing on my shoulder to make me sit on the bed. Reflexively, I smacked his hand away. I don't know what it was but I didn't like people to push on my shoulders. I hated it. With a passion.

Jake made a face, also surprised by my sudden, violent action. "Alright then." He whispered, his voice getting quieter and quieter. "But you still need your sleep. Lie down," he urged, intentionally not touching either of my shoulders.

"I'm not tired, Jake!" I snapped, perhaps more harshly than necessary. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, but I wasn't in the mood to play games and I was _defiantly _not in the mood to take a nap. "Tell me what happened to my arm." I tried to sound as scary and threatening as possible.

He pursed his lips. There was a long, tense moment of silence. "We'll talk about it later," he finalized. It was quiet for a very long time. The awkwardness in the mood was almost tangible. I couldn't help myself, I _had _to break it.

"What's up with you sounding like my authority?" I teased, "You sound so serious! That's not at all how I remember you to be! Besides, aren't you younger than me?" Jake smirked, grateful for the subject change.

"I _am _your authority. Or, at least I could pass of as your authority." He shrugged.

"Those are two extremely different things; but I bet you could pass off as my really young dad who looks nothing like me. How old are you now a-days?"

"I'm sixteen," he replied sheepishly, "But I've been having one heck of a growth spurt lately, I could probably drink if I faked an ID. I could pass off as a twenty-one year old, right?"

"I can't believe how much you've grown!" I agreed, "And, please excuse me for sounding like your grandma, right there. But anyway, when did I see you last? It's been way too long!"

"I don't even remember," he shrugged. "I was planning on coming to see you this morning when Billy gave you that old truck, but a couple of my friends stopped by with some…" he paused and cleared his throat a bit, "urgent news."

"Oh? What about?" I inquired.

"I'll tell you later?"

I glanced back down at my cast, "You mean the same time you'll tell me how I got this stupid thing? You know I could just ask a doctor, right?"

Jacob gave me a devious grin, "Well the docs here don't know _how _you broke your arm, they only know how to fix it." I met his black eyes with distain.

"Fine." I growled. "So do you know how long I'm staying here?"

Jacob gave the question a brief moment of thought, I'd have ask one of those nurses, but I'd bet you could leave tomorrow. Later today, if you pushed it."

"Cool." I sighed. "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

_I really apologize for not updating this story sooner. I have been at a loss of inspiration to type it. A few nights ago I had a dream that gave me and idea and some motivation. I have no clue where this story is headed and I have no plan for it but I've decided to just roll with the punches and let the story unfold as time goes on. Again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but the story hasn't been too popular and it makes me sad._

_ -My Dark Magic_

I was desperate to get away from the drama of the hospital and left the very moment the doctors announce that I was released. Jacob acted as my chauffeur, driving me home as professionally as possible in my new, or old, rather, red truck that I had only gotten to drive once myself. I attempted to talk Jacob into driving me to his house instead of my own, but he insisted I spend some time with Charlie- he was dying with worry over me. Eventually I just accepted that home _would _be much better than the stuffy old hospital. After a few days, however, the hospital seemed much better than where Charlie started to suggest I go.

School.

My cast attracted so much unwanted attention, it was almost nauseating. The last thing I wanted was to have interest drawn to my arm. Every second I spent at the school I soon began to realize I would much rather be spending with Jacob, who had long since mentioned that fact that I had a broken arm. He treated me like he would any other person instead of some kind of celebrity- I really appreciated it.

Sometimes we hung out at my house, but on most days I made myself comfortable in Jacob's home. Billy was almost never home, neither of us really knew where he went all day but something about the way he moved when he _was_ home made me think he wasn't just out fishing like Jacob predicted. After a few days of questioning, I decided that it was just better not to really care as long as he got home safe every night.

I saw Jacob nearly every day after school and after a few weeks, I began to notice the little things that he did. Holding open the door for me, paying for my soda, carrying my backpack…subtle actions, but I knew what it was leading up to. I sighed at the mere thought of it. I was almost certain that Jacob was falling for me.

There was one thing that Jacob never told me- although he promised he would in time: what _had _happened to my arm? My weeks of patience never seemed to pay off, my wary questions remained unanswered and my curiosity was unsatisfied. It took days to convince myself but I desperately wanted answers and I could think of only one place that I might find them. I had to go back.

It was three weeks after I had gone back to school. As soon as my final period let out at 3:00, I hesitantly walked to the forest my dreams had been taking place at for the past few weeks. It didn't make sense- not even to me, but I just had a feeling. It just seemed like the place to be if I wanted to find answers

I walked slowly, one step at a time, letting the pine trees slowly engulf me and the shadows block out the sky completely before thinking about stopping. Once I had gotten so deep into the forest that not even the rain was seeping through the thin green needles, I stopped. Not only because I had arrived at the exact setting of each and every one of my recent nightmares, but also because someone was there. Someone I hadn't seen in several weeks. Someone who expected I'd be here soon. His eyes were black.

He seemed to be serene, sitting in his chair between the trees, but the anxious look on his face told a different story. His long black hair was slightly unruly. Deformed rags lay limply in his lap. His body sagged slightly in the worn wheelchair he sat in, he stared sadly at me.

"Billy?" I asked hesitantly, "what are you doing here."

His frown deepened, "I could ask you the same question." He whispered.

I'm not sure why, but I began to whisper too. Maybe it was some subconscious etiquette, for Billy seemed to be listening for something. It made me even more curious about his motives for coming here.

"Why'd you come to this place?" I asked softly.

Billy shook his head, "I was…" he paused for a moment, "I was looking for something." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Have you found it?" Another moment of complete quiet- his face becoming more and more anxious with every passing second.

"Unfortunately, yes." His eyes widened dramatically, "Take these now!" he hissed tossing me the rags (which were actually clothes) that had lain across his lap. His voice was suddenly intense, Billy was not joking around.

"Put on all of the clothes, it will disguise your scent, and then run as far away from here as you can! Hurry, you don't have much time before he will be here." His voice got more apprehensive with every word spoken.

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was not kidding about any of this and I became even more frustrated. I had come here in search of answers and all I was getting was more questions.

I caught the oversized wad of neutral colored clothing and ran into the nearest patch of bushes. As quickly as I could, I shoved on the bulky sweatpants, socks, sweater and overcoat- all the while wondering why I was doing so. I flipped up the enormous hood of the coat and made a rash, sudden decision. I didn't run away. I stayed in the cover of the bushes, and watched Billy. Only a minute later, another form began to emerge from the cover of the trees.

My breath hitched in my throat, this was someone who had haunted each and every one of my nightmares, someone who made my skin crawl and my stomach turn. My eyes got cloudy as my head began to spin around in sickening circles. His bronze hair was tussled and wind blown, his scorching black eyes burned prominently against his flawless white skin. He walked gracefully over to Billy, his movements and form resembled those of a Greek god.

Although his appearance was much more than perfect, his voice seemed furious and strained. I felt embarrassed for thinking that, even when it was hissing in anger, his velvet voice was truly beautiful.

"Where is the girl?" he snarled, inches from Billy's now frail-looking face.

"She's not here." Billy replied calmly, his voice free of any emotion whatsoever.

"I _know _she was here, I can smell her!" he replied, each word sounding more menacing than the last.

"Indeed, she _was _here, but she left ages ago." It surprised me how well he could lie, but something told me the subject of my nightmares wasn't as impressed.

"You know where she is!" Edward accused, "I could hear you thinking about it! You can't keep your mind blank forever."

Billy did not answer.

"Tell me where she is! Now! Maybe then I'll let you leave with your life." He threatened, making my stomach do nervous somersaults.

Billy glared back at him, "I would never tell you, you'll never get your slimy hands on-"

He never finished his sentence.


End file.
